Thanos
Personal Characteristics Name: Thanos Origin: Marvel Comics, Iron Man Vol 1 #55 Gender: Male Age: At least 1,000 years old. Classification: Villain; "Mad Titan", Titan Eternal Height: 6' 7" (2.01 m) Weight: 985 lbs (447 kg) Summary Thanos was one of the last sons of A'Lars, progenitor of the second colony of Eternals on Titan, and Sui-San, the last survivor of the original settlement of Eternals in this moon. He was born with purple, hide-like skin and a massive body due to his Deviant Syndrome. The very first time his mother laid her eyes on the baby, she was driven mad and tried to kill him. Mentality Intelligence: Extremely High (Commonly making plans to stand out against genius avengers like Iron Man, Reed Richards, Hank Pym and etc...) Morality: Evil Chaotic Sexual Preference: heterosexual Objectives: Conquer the love of Death Powers and Stats Tier: Low B/3 | Low B/2 | A/4 | A/2 | A/1 | A/2 Powers and Abilities: Pre and Post Death= SuperHuman Physical Characteristics, Teleportation, Energy Projection and Manipulation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Matter Manipulation, Creation of Force-Field, Martial Arts (he who trained Gamora), Resistance to Telepathy, manipulation of matter and Spatial Manipulation, can open portals, Flight. |-|Cosmic Cube= With the Cosmic Cube, in addition to everything from before, it features Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Omnipresence, Creation. |-|Infinity Gauntlet= All the powers and abilities of the first key and Time Manipulation (Paralyzes, accelerates, slows down, travels time, has knowledge of the temporal lines through the Time Stone), Spatial Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Telepathy in universal scale, Incorporality, Creation. |-|Heat of the Universe= Everything in the other keys more Causality Manipulation and Plot Manipulation. Dimensionality: 3D | 3D | 4D | \infty D''' | '''N.A. | 3D Attack Potency: At least Supernova (Superior to Thor Odinson and Silver Surfer) | Galaxy (Can face a copy of himself, and could hurt it, and have already managed to kill himself with a gust) | Universe Level (It became all things in the universe) | Infinite (Controls everything related to time, space, reality and power at all levels) | Transcendent Level (Far superior to the Living Tribunal, transcended the abstract and material of existence, "Erased" marvel's entire existence until it caused the total Oblivion, the power of the Heart of the Universe is a fragment of the power of the One Above All.) | Infinite (Can hurt Thane with the Phoenix, the is a threat to all creation, Implied to be able to kill the sisters of Eternity, who had Won an avatar of Death, Wounded King Thanos.) Durability: Supernova (Hold Thor Odinson hammering without much damage) | Galaxy (Survived a black hole that disintegrated everything in 2 light-ray years) | Infinite (According to him, defeating him in this form would be the same as defeating the universe) | Infinite( An avatar of the manopla survived the destruction of all abstracts) | Transcendent | Infinite (Endured Thane's attacks with the Phoenix, endured attacks by King Thanos and fallen Silver Surfer) Speed: Faster than light (At least 1.55 septilion times above light; Scale to Silver Surfer, Thor and others far inferior to it) | Faster than light (At least 1.55 septilion times above light; Cast at Surfer], having reacted and beat the same on more than one occasion) | Omnipresent in universe 616 | Omnipresent in universe 616, Infinite (Managed to move even in the complete absence of the universe, where there was neither time) N.A. (Above the concept of space and time), Omnipresent (Became the very omni-reality of existence) | Faster than light (Much faster than its previous base form, can keep up with King Thanos and the Fallen) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | N.A. | Unknown Stamina: Very High | Very High | Infinite | N.A. | N.A. | Likely Infinite Range: Supernova | Galaxy | Universe Level | Infinite | Transcendent Level | Infinite | Weaknesses: None | None | Cosmic Cube (His powers in this form did not fully synchronize with his being, so destroying the cube would remove his powers, Subconscious (Thanos at that time subconsciously always gave opponents the ways to beat him.) Key: Pre-Death | Post Death | Cosmic Cube | Infinity Gauntlet | Heart of the Universe | Post-God Quarry. Arsenal Standard Equipment: *'Combat Armor:' Nothing more is the blue and gold costume he always wears. With it, increases its normal resistance, besides being able to load teleportation equipment, power blocks, etc. *'Space Throne:' It serves to travel between different dimensional planes at immeasurable speeds. *'Sanctuary:' Thanos' starship base. One of the most powerful starships in the universe. Note #In Marvel the End, Adam Warlock was not in another reality, Thanos unconsciously made Adam appear there. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Characters Category:Male Category:ComicBook Characters Category:Telepaths Users Category:Force Field Users Category:Villains Category:Tier Low B/3 Category:Tier Low B/2 Category:Tier A/4 Category:Tier A/2 Category:Tier A/1